sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Delaney
Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney is a SAMCRO Member who is currently incarcerated. His wife was Luann Delaney, Gemma Teller Morrow's best friend. Since his incarceration, Luann's made ends meet producing "mature porn" movies. He has her name tattooed on his left arm. He has a sister with the ADA in Lodi. He' s been in jail at least since 1999. Biography Season One He is first seen protecting Chuck in prison from triad members Season Two He is ambushed by inmate Squirrel who is affiliated with the Aryan Brotherhood. The attack leaves him with only 10% vision. During the season finale, Otto and another inmate (presumably a member of the Black Guerrilla Family) attack the Aryan who had previously attacked Otto. Otto stabs the Aryan in his neck with a shiv killing him. Season Three Otto tells Clay and Bobby that he has been sentenced to death for the stabbing of the Aryan who attacked him, and that he has to resort to a public defender who, apparently, does not speak English well. He explains that it is felt that he "continues to exhibit a pattern of aggressive behavior," and that this means he will not be able to plea to a lesser charge. He asks Lenny the Pimp, another imprisoned SAMCRO Member, for information on Jimmy O and the Russians, which he passes on to the club through a coded message. Season Four At the start of season four, Otto remains on death row while the rest of the club leaves prison. However, they have a good-bye present smuggled to his cell in the form of a razor, which he uses on his wrist, seemingly to deny the legal system the pleasure of taking his life. However, it appears that he was just trying to get into the prison infirmary. While he is strapped to a bed in the infirmary, an incarcerated Russian mafia member is brought in and restrained, he is later killed by Otto with a shiv. Before he bleeds out, Otto tells him "this is for Jax Teller." The rest of the time he was continuously tortured by images of his deceased wife by Lincoln Potter to try and get him to rat on the club, and eventually he does turn in information about Bobby Elvis in exchange for a faster execution date and visitation privileges for '''Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz '''because according to Potter, Bobby killed Luann. He is last seen when he forces Bobby to read the list of all his former criminal acts and then Bobby is taken away. Season Five Tara volunteers at the prison in an attempt to turn Otto's statement, this is lead by her bringing in some of his deceased wife (Luann Delaney) perfume. He gets Tara to put some on her wrist and he smells it and starts masturbating to the smell. After a few episodes he says he will turn the statement around, if she brings him one more thing of his deceased wife (Luann Delaney), he asks for a crucifix of hers so he can say one last prayer, Tara puts it around his neck and he asks her to leave so he can pray in peace. When Tara leaves he presses the assistance button so the other doctors come and take him out, them not knowing that he has a blunt object under his clothes around his neck, a male orderly/officer removes Otto's right hand from restraint and he punches the orderly/officer in the crotch, dropping him to the floor and stabs the female nurse in the neck about 5 times. It is later revealed that Otto did this because it would mean his testimony for the RICO case against SAMCRO would be dismissed. In the season finale, Otto bites off his own tongue when asked to give his testimony to the police about killing the nurse. He throws his tongue at the window that Lee Toric is watching from. This action was supposed to kill the RICO case and make Tara innocent of the accessory to murder charge, but ultimately fails when Tara is arrested at the end of the episode. Appearances Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Recurring characters